Le mangeur de trous
by Hitto-sama
Summary: L'été. Une saison que Ginko a du mal à supporter. La chaleur de la côte lui fait regretter la fraîcheur des montagnes boisées.


**Titre : **Le mangeur de trous  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Correction :** Shirenai  
**Base :** Mushishi  
**Genre :** euh ... le plus fidèle possible à la série, j'espère.  
**Disclaimer : **les personnages et l'univers du manga Mushishi appartiennent à Urushibara Yuki.  
**Note : **pas de spoiler si vous connaissez Adashino. Il est préférable d'avoir vu l'épisode 20, "Une mer du pinceau" (筆の海), qui m'a donné l'idée de ce mushi.  
**Note 2 :** lisez en écoutant la BO de Mushishi, pour l'ambiance et tout ça. J'vous fais le générique : "_I walked ten thousand miles, ten thousand miles to see you_", la la lala la laaa, la la lala la lalaaaaa ...

**-x : Le mangeur de trous : x-**

_Cache-toi le jour, dors profondément,  
Agite-toi la nuit, silencieusement ;  
Petit à petit, tu disparais  
Sans laisser de vide._

-x-

Ginko évitait les villes. Il n'aimait pas l'ambiance qui y régnait bien que cela attisât tout de même sa curiosité. Il n'avait jamais vécu avec autant de personnes autour de lui, il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'entretenir des relations de bon voisinage, de faire ses courses en écoutant les ragots des femmes au foyer, d'entretenir une maison et de partager son lit avec sa bien-aimée. Il n'enviait pas cette vie pour autant, se satisfaisant pleinement des bribes qu'il entendait par-ci et par-là. Adashino avait fait ses études en ville et il racontait avec plaisir ses souvenirs au mushishi lorsque celui-ci le lui demandait.

Cependant, Ginko avait été appelé pour une affaire urgente, selon la lettre qu'il avait reçue. Il était rare que ce genre de demande lui soit adressé aussi pensait-il que le cas était intéressant. Ginko avait donc quitté les chemins de montagne pour se rendre dans une ville portuaire. Depuis la grande route, il avait pu voir les navires étrangers aux mats immenses baignant dans les eaux calmes de la baie, les récents poteaux électriques courant un peu partout avec leurs cortèges de câbles, les toits des modestes demeures à perte de vue, disparaissant parfois pour laisser la place à d'immenses parcs privés aux maisons austères et solitaires. Il entendait déjà les appels des marchands bradant leurs poissons fraîchement pêchés, le tumulte des automobiles bringuebalant des insulaires catapultés dans une modernité qui leur faisait peur, les cris d'agonie des locomotives crachant des nuages de charbon qui montaient dans l'azur du ciel. Ginko avait été fasciné et dégoûté à la fois.

Il détona à son entrée dans la ville, comme d'habitude. Ses cheveux blancs et son oeil vert attiraient souvent les regards curieux ou craintifs des gens l'entourant. Ginko ignora les badauds pour mieux s'engouffrer dans le dédale des rues poussiéreuses. Il avait chaud et faim. L'heure du déjeuner était passée depuis un bon moment déjà mais il n'avait rien pu trouver sur la route : les petites échoppes s'étaient faites rares aux abords des villes, préférant se regrouper dans les banlieues grandissantes. Le mushishi avisa le premier estaminet sur sa route et y entra, baissant la tête pour passer la porte.

"Excusez-moi, fit-il à l'intention d'une jeune fille portant un tablier, est-il trop tard pour déjeuner ?"

Un homme fin et nerveux passa la tête par la porte des cuisines, souriant.

"Vous êtes à Osaka ici, mon vieux, fit-il jovialement. On sert à toute heure ! Installez vous, Hina va vous apporter du thé.  
- Je préfèrerais de l'eau, s'il vous plait, fit Ginko en posant ses affaires sur les tatami surélevés. Il fait trop chaud pour du thé, rajouta-t-il en guise d'excuse."

La jeune fille hocha la tête et s'engouffra dans les cuisines. Ginko retira son imper qu'il plia sommairement. Le petit restaurant sentait bon la poussière et l'humanité, ce qui améliora un peu son humeur. Le bâtiment était fait de bric et de broc : on voyait ici une vieille porte campagnarde, là des poutres disparates ou encore des chaux plus ou moins blanches sur les murs. Les tables n'étaient pas identiques, les tatami un peu tachés, les coussins rapiécés. Ginko se détendit finalement lorsqu'il aperçut une forme familière dans un coin sombre de la salle, une petite chose flottant dans l'air, à la fois transparente et lumineuse, un long collier de perles scintillantes. Ils se font même à la ville, pensa le mushishi avec une pointe de regret.

Hina déposa un verre et une carafe sur la table, devant un Ginko un peu étonné : ce n'était pas dans les campagnes qu'il traversait qu'il voyait ce genre d'objets. La jeune fille remarqua le regard que portait l'étranger au verre et se sentit un peu obligée de le remplir à sa place, pour qu'il ne meure pas de soif bêtement. Ginko la remercia, un peu gêné.

"Vous êtes médecin ? demanda la petite serveuse en se redressant.  
- Non mais je soigne quand même les gens, répondit Ginko en tirant son paquet de cigarettes d'une poche de son pantalon. Je peux ?  
- Je vous apporte un cendrier.  
- Merci.  
- Vous v'nez d'où comme ça ? questionna le cuisinier en tendant une petite coupelle de bois à Hina. Vous faites pas trop couleur locale.  
- Je voyage beaucoup pour mon travail ; on ne peut pas dire que je vienne d'un endroit précis.  
- Vous faites quoi si vous êtes pas médecin ? continua la jeune fille en posant la coupelle sur la table.  
- Je suis mushishi.  
- Mushishi ?  
- On fait appel à moi dans les situations un peu étranges, résuma Ginko en allumant sa cigarette.  
- Oooooh, fit le cuisinier. Alors vous êtes venu voir Fujimoto-sensei !  
- Effectivement. Vous le connaissez ?  
- Qui ne le connait pas à Osaka ? C'est un dramaturge reconnu, un acteur de Nô qu'on vient voir depuis la capitale et aussi un sculpteur de masques chez qui tous les artistes se fournissent !  
- On le voyait souvent sur le port, continua Hina, ou déambulant en ville mais il se terre chez lui depuis un mois et refuse toutes visites. Tout le monde en parle."

Ginko resta silencieux une petite minute, tirant sur sa cigarette sans trop s'en apercevoir. Fujimoto se cachait depuis un mois ? Ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe.

"Au fait, qu'est-ce que je vous prépare ? reprit le cuisinier en montrant fièrement son plus beau couteau.  
- Ah, s'exclama Ginko en regardant soudainement les affichettes sur les murs. On est à Osaka alors pourquoi pas des takoyaki ?  
- Ça marche !"

-x-

Fujimoto Naota était l'un de ces enfants arrivés à Osaka par un miracle ou par un autre. Trouvé dans la rue par les forces de l'ordre, il avait grandi dans un orphelinat situé non loin du quartier des théâtres. Les gens qui s'occupaient de lui avaient beau insister sur la mauvaise réputation du quartier, ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'aller voir une pièce dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Parfois il payait son billet après avoir travaillé comme coursier pendant plusieurs jours, parfois il volait le précieux bout de papier à quelqu'un dans la file d'attente, parfois il entrait discrètement par une fenêtre ou un trou quelconque. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour voir la scène, les acteurs et les drames qu'ils jouaient. Le gamin avait bien vite appris à différencier les styles, les écoles, et il s'était passionné pour le Nô où l'histoire était magnifiée par l'effacement des acteurs. Il trouvait les masques fascinants, les contes tragiques et il avait eu envie de devenir lui-même l'un de ces héros mythiques.

Naota s'était alors mis à confectionner ses propres masques. Bien sûr, un gamin de douze ans ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec les maîtres en la matière et il avait ragé de ses nombreux échecs mais, petit à petit, une certaine aisance était née dans le creux de ses mains. Il put bientôt porter des masques faits de bois trouvés un peu n'importe où, aux angles trop saillants et au sourire tordu. Naota ne se baladait jamais sans l'une de ses créations et il enchaîna les petits boulots pour s'acheter des ciseaux à bois de bonne facture. Il avouait sans honte que le jour où il avait enfin pu les acquérir avait été le plus beau de sa vie, révélation qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à son épouse.

Alors qu'il avait quatorze ans, il s'était fait alpaguer par quelques hommes ivres de leur soirée de débauches. Naota savait très bien quel sort était réservé aux garçons dans son genre se baladant sans faire attention dans le quartier des théâtres. Il avait entendu des histoires et puis quelques-uns des pensionnaires de son orphelinat se faisaient de l'argent ainsi. Les geisha étaient réservées aux fêtes les plus luxueuses, aux invités payant des sommes astronomiques pour quelques minutes de conversation seulement. Les prostituées se trouvaient loin dans les faubourgs, bien que certaines maisons de passe se soient ouvertes à la lumière des lanternes rouges. Les apprentis acteurs se laissaient souvent faire pour quelques pièces, pensant trouver un riche mécène qui leur offrirait une scène rien qu'à eux ou bien voulant juste payer les frais d'apprentissage. Tout ce petit monde très fermé était bien souvent inaccessible aux bourses les plus modestes qui se rabattaient alors sur la jeunesse bon marché. Naota sentait déjà l'haleine fétide d'un soûlard lorsqu'une voix puissante dérangea les malfrats.

Ce fut cette nuit-là qu'il rencontra son maître. Ce n'était pas un acteur très reconnu, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup de talent mais il possédait un réel don pour l'enseignement. Naota travailla tout d'abord pour lui en tant que coursier, puis il fut autorisé à le regarder répéter sur scène, à être son page et ainsi de suite. L'acteur se fit rapidement professeur, corrigeant sévèrement l'élève, réconfortant tendrement l'enfant. Naota ne lui montra ses masques que plusieurs années plus tard et l'acteur se fit une joie de les faire estimer par un professionnel. Celui-ci, une référence dans le domaine, fut impressionné par l'énergie que dégageait l'adolescent. Il accepta de lui apprendre le métier peu de temps après, le lançant dans une belle carrière. Ce n'était pas tant son talent somme toute ordinaire qui émouvait les foules mais la force de ses rêves. On disait de lui qu'il pouvait renverser une montagne par sa seule volonté et que sa persévérance était l'égal de celle de Miyamoto Musashi lui-même. On venait le voir de toutes les grandes villes, il était invité chez tous les intellectuels et il trouva bientôt une épouse aussi belle que douce. Fille de bonne famille, elle s'occupait avec soin des finances de la maison et ils purent ainsi monter un petit commerce de masques de Nô.

"Tout allait très bien pour nous jusqu'au printemps dernier."

Fujimoto Naota était pâle, amaigri, nerveux. Pas très grand, brun, portant un kimono aux couleurs bien ternes pour sa profession, il donnait l'impression d'être malade depuis sa naissance. Ginko le regardait en silence, une tasse de thé fumante devant lui, sa cigarette à la main. La maison n'avait rien de riche mais on sentait que ses propriétaires ne manquaient de rien. Fujimoto Hanako se tenait à côté de son mari alité, lui frottant le dos lorsqu'il se mettait à tousser. Naota suffoquait. Aucun médecin n'avait pu trouver la cause de ces troubles respiratoires alors la famille avait cherché de l'aide ailleurs. Par chance, l'une des grand-mères de l'épouse avait été victime d'un mushi dans ses jeunes années et elle avait insisté pour demander de l'aide auprès d'un spécialiste de ces choses-là, un mushishi.

"J'étais en train de sculpter un masque, racontait Naota de sa voix sifflante. Hanako-san venait de rendre visite à l'une de ses amies et elle avait rapporté un kimono assez vieux mais en parfait état. Son amie lui avait demandé de le reprendre pour l'ajuster un peu.  
- Son fils aîné a beaucoup grandi en une année et elle massacre tous les vêtements qu'elle touche, expliqua Hanako, alors elle m'a demandé de le faire à sa place. J'ai demandé à Naota-san de le porter un moment pour que je puisse voir où je devais recoudre l'ourlet.  
- A partir de ce jour, des choses bizarres se sont passées dans la maison.  
- Des choses bizarres ? insista Ginko."

Une quinte de toux empêcha Naota de continuer son explication. Hanako lui frotta le dos avec énergie tout en prenant la parole.

"Des trous dans le plancher ont disparu, des pièces de tissus usés se retrouvaient comme neuves, des fenêtres disparaissaient ...  
- Des fenêtres disparaissaient ? s'étonna le mushishi.  
- On a même dû refaire la porte d'entrée, soupira Hanako. Je me suis levée un matin et elle n'était tout simplement plus là ! Le mur était uniforme, parfaitement lisse, sans plus aucune porte ! Les voisins en ont parlé pendant des jours !  
- Et mes masques, souffla Naota, mes masques redevenaient du bois chaque nuit. J'avais beau façonner et creuser des expressions, tout mon travail disparaissait. Alors une nuit, j'ai décidé de rester éveillé pour voir ce qui se passait mais je n'ai rien vu. J'ai recommencé et recommencé jusqu'à tomber de fatigue mais ça ne changeait rien : au matin, je n'avais plus qu'un morceau de bois poli entre les mains.  
- Naota-san a commencé à tousser après une nuit blanche. On croyait que c'était un rhume mais son état a empiré. Les médecins disaient que c'était de l'asthme, puis une bronchite, une pneumonie - l'un d'entre eux nous a même parlé du choléra ! - mais aucun médicament n'améliorait les choses.  
- Les trous ont continué à disparaître depuis que vous toussez ? demanda Ginko.  
- Je suis trop affaibli pour travailler mes masques, lâcha Naota, alors je ne sais pas ...  
- Je ne ... crois pas, murmura Hanako en donnant à boire à son époux. Effectivement, maintenant que vous le dites, nous n'avons plus eu de problème.  
- C'est plutôt bon signe, lâcha Ginko. Le mushi ne s'est pas reproduit, il est seul et il est en vous."

Naota blêmit. Il reposa sa tasse de thé à côté de son futon et regarda le mushishi d'un air inquiet.

"Vous avez dû l'avaler par inadvertance, expliqua Ginko. Nous sommes visiblement en présence d'un _ketsushokudan_, un mushi qui mange les trous.  
- Vous allez pouvoir soigner Naota-san ? demanda Hanako, pleine d'espoir.  
- Connaître le mal ne guérit pas forcément, tempéra le mushishi. C'est la première fois que j'en croise un et je ne sais pas encore comment faire pour le libérer des poumons de votre mari."

Il était inutile de les informer de la rareté de ce mushi. Ginko avait entendu parler de ce mushi-là par un vieux mushishi disparu l'année précédente. Le vieux avait croisé une fois ce mushi et n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait consigné quelques notes à son sujet, simplement des bribes sur ses manifestations. Effectivement, le _ketsushokudan_ comblait les trous et rendait les surfaces totalement lisses. Il n'opérait que la nuit car il détestait la lumière. Ç'aurait pu être un moyen de se débarrasser de lui mais il était à l'intérieur du corps de cet homme, bien à l'abri. Ginko tira longuement sur sa cigarette, soufflant sa fumée par la bouche. Le goût âcre du tabac lui asséchait la gorge aussi avala-t-il une gorgée de thé froid.

"Je vais partir faire des recherches, lâcha-t-il en regardant le plancher. Jusqu'à ce que je revienne, vous devez rester exposé à la lumière, Naota-san. La journée, restez dehors, jamais à l'ombre. La nuit, allumez les lampes ou tenez-vous près d'un feu. Découvrez votre torse aussi et respirez profondément, même si c'est douloureux. Je reviendrai le plus vite possible."

Naota et Hanako prirent note des indications du mushishi et le remercièrent mais le ton n'était pas vraiment cordial. Ginko quitta Osaka avant même la fin de la journée.

-x-

"Et donc, tu es venu dans ma réserve ... Dis, Ginko, tu m'écoutes ?  
- Ah ... Ouais."

Adashino ne se faisait pas d'illusion : le mushishi était trop occupé à fouiller ses trésors pour s'intéresser à lui. Le médecin soupira tout en descendant une boîte d'une étagère. Ginko était arrivé en pleine nuit, des cernes monstrueux sous les yeux, harassé par la fatigue et la chaleur - il craignait terriblement l'été, période où il se réfugiait généralement dans les montagnes le plus au nord possible. Il lui avait demandé les clés de la remise et s'y était installé depuis, comme un ermite. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés. Adashino voyait son rangement méticuleux bouleversé par la soudaine lubie de son ami.

"Les poumons sont constitués de millions de petites alvéoles, expliqua le médecin en déposant la boîte sur la table où Ginko lisait. Le _ketsushokudan_ en aura pour un bon bout de temps à tout combler, non ?  
- Je ne sais pas, marmonna Ginko. Ils n'ont pas pu me donner de dates précises et je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ce mushi. J'ai quitté Osaka il y a cinq jours, il est peut-être déjà trop tard.  
- Et les autres mushishi ?  
- Les lettres que j'ai reçues me disent toutes la même chose : jamais vu. Aaaah, si seulement j'avais accès à la bibliothèque des Karibusa !  
- Ça ne te ressemble pas de paniquer comme ça, Ginko."

Le mushishi baissa la tête, fatigué. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, en effet. Il perdait rarement son sang froid, il arrivait toujours à réfléchir dans toutes les situations et voilà qu'il perdait son temps en brassant l'air comme un hystérique. Ginko passa une main dans ses cheveux, sous le regard calme du médecin.

"Je vais te préparer un futon et un bon repas. Ensuite, tu profiteras d'un bon bain bien chaud et tu te coucheras. Tu auras les idées plus claires lorsque tu auras dormi.  
- Oui docteur, soupira Ginko. Ou devrais-je dire maman ? Ou ma tendre petite femme ?  
- Une pauvre épouse à qui tu fais bien du souci, plaisanta Adashino en quittant la remise. Range un peu pendant que je prépare le dîner avec amour."

-x-

Adashino était un menteur : Ginko avait mal dormi et son esprit n'était pas plus clair que la veille. Cette fichue chaleur estivale l'empêchait de réfléchir, tout simplement. La vie d'un homme était en jeu ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir et cet homme et ce mushi ! Agacé par son manque de clairvoyance, Ginko broyait du noir, assis sur la galerie de la maison du docteur Adashino. Contempler l'océan l'avait toujours apaisé d'une certaine manière mais la magie du lieu n'opérait pas cette fois. Nerveux, Ginko tira sur sa cigarette.

"Ne mets pas des cendres partout, le gronda Adashino en apportant le déjeuner. J'en ai trouvé jusque dans ton futon ! On ne fume pas au lit, c'est dangereux !  
- Oui oui, ronchonna Ginko en jetant son mégot d'une pichenette.  
- Uhaaaaaa !! Va le ramasser !! Et mon jardin ?! Tu y penses, à mon jardin ?!"

Ginko sauta de la galerie, pieds nus, pour aller chercher son mégot dans les herbes sèches. Il marmonna un peu avant de le retrouver, fumant légèrement. Un mushi eut la bonne idée de passer non loin de là. La petite bête s'approcha de la main de l'homme qui attrapait justement le mégot. Le mushi, frêle anneau mou, se figea un instant pour mieux repartir dans l'autre sens, comme effrayé. Ginko en tomba les fesses par terre, toute tension l'ayant quitté à la seconde où il avait réalisé qu'il tenait la solution à son problème entre ses lèvres depuis le départ : son tabac repoussant les mushi. Il se laissa aller, se couchant dans l'herbe inconfortable sous les yeux curieux du médecin. Et sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, Ginko rit, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, de sa propre bêtise.

-x-

"Des cigarettes ?"

Fujimoto Naota avait encore maigri durant la dizaine de jours d'absence du mushishi. Ginko avait dû s'approvisionner en tabac contre les mushi, faisant un détour par les montagnes. Ça ne lui avait pas déplu, loin de là.

"Elles sont spéciales, expliqua Ginko en tenant la sienne à la main. Elles repoussent les mushi. Pour ma part, je souffle la fumée mais, vous, vous devez l'inspirer pour qu'elle aille dans vos poumons. Le _ketsushokudan_ s'en ira forcément mais ça ne se fera pas en un jour. Peut-être devrez vous fumer jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. En tout cas, vous en aurez pour un bon moment."

Naota prit l'un des petits paquets gris d'une main tremblante, les larmes aux yeux. Assise à côté de lui, Hanako semblait sur le point de défaillir de bonheur à chaque instant. Ginko se contenta de finir sa tasse de thé, à l'ombre de la galerie, sa cigarette à la main, regardant la fumée s'élever paresseusement.

_Fin_

**Note**_  
Ketsushokudan_ : ( 穴食漢 ) KETSU, ana : trou ; SHOKU, taberu : manger ; DAN (KAN) : homme. Mot composé à partir de "trou" et "gros mangeur", _taishokudan_.


End file.
